Forbidden(Kaname Story)
by aerith105
Summary: Cross, Kei wants nothing more them to have Kaname's love, despite the fact he can't have it. This story is full of drama, laughter, shock, surprises, romance and a love so forbidden that the characters will have to fight for it. Kei'd life is changing, especially since his 18th birthday is so close. he feels like something is going to happen. What will happen? Who will he become?


**Hey its aerith105. this is a story to Love a Pureblood. i changed the name to Forbidden because it fit more perfectly with how i wanted to go with this. hope you like it!**

* * *

Cross, Kei sat up from his bed, yawning. He smacked his lips before looking at his Invader Zim digital alarm clock. Kei groaned loudly. He was late, once again. He sighed before running a hand through his messy golden locks. Kei did not want to go to school at all. He threw his covers on the floor, stood up and stretched with a groan.

"Why the hell didn't that Zero bastard wake me up?" he mumbled to himself, annoyed. Kei walked into the bathroom in nothing but his white boxer briefs with red hearts scattered across it. He turned on the shower, before closing the glass door, and went towards the sink. Kei brushed his teeth, wet his face, and used green mint Listerine mouthwash. He grinned to see how his teeth looked then did a breath check. Satisfied, Kei quickly brushed out his butt-length hair and got out of his boxer briefs. Kei quickly jumped into the shower, trying to wash his body clean.

Once that was done, he washed his butt-length hair. He then got out, wrapping a towel around his neck and his slim waist. Kei walked back into his room and dressed in his Day Class uniform. He dried his hair mostly and then put it in a side low ponytail. Kei looked in his vanity mirror, golden eyes boring into his reflection. Kei realized he really didn't have anything of his old man's features; just the hair and eyes. He sometimes wondered if he looked anything like his mom, but when he mentioned it as a kid, his dad would get sad so Kei stopped asking.

Kei walked down in to the kitchen and grabbed a crisp, green apple. Delicious. He grabbed his panda bear book bag off the counter and walked out, munching on the green apple. He stopped to think if he remembered his prefect arm band. He was sure it was in his bag so he continued walking. He hoped he locked the door, he couldn't remember if he did or not. He shrugged as if to say oh well.

Heading into Cross Academy, he sighed inwardly. He absolutely did not want to go school to jackass teachers who expect a lot because you're the Headmasters son and annoying-ass girls. Though Kei knew that if he dropped out, his father would kill him and stupid Touga would tear him a new one. He walked the halls before Kei eventually decided to find his classroom. Kei walked on in, ignoring the looks he got. If he didn't, Kei would most likely get in to another fight and god he would love to pop one of these teens in the mouth. Kei walked up the steps, wondering why his father built the school much like a college classroom; it was too much of a hassle to keep walking up and down those steps.

"Late again, Cross-kun," Amagiri-sensei crossed his arms with a raised wrinkled brow as Kei plopped down in his seat.

"Yup," was all Kei answered. His sensei was lucky he got one word out of him. He smirked remembering how his teacher's in the past would lock him in the classroom and Kei kicked the doors down each time. It sure taught them not to do that again. Of course his dad was frazzled and had to pay for the damages and since his dad wasn't the grounding type, Touga did it.

"Any reason?" His teacher looked him with a questioning look. Kei just crossed his arms and stared out the window, ignoring him. When he realized Kei wasn't going to answer him, Amagiri-sensei sighed and turned his body back to the board. Kei looked towards Colette's seat to see that she wasn't there. Where the hell was she? He yawned wondering why but then laid his head down, trying to fall asleep but felt someone tap his arm. Kei groaned, knowing who it was.

"Get up or Amagiri-sensei will try to give you detention again," A guy's voice quietly hissed. Kei sat up and glared at his friend of his.

"Gage, I don't give a damn, honestly." Kei yawned out at the end. "If he says crap, I'll just get pissed off and most likely skip detention again."

Gage gave him a 'look' with those blue as the sea eyes. Almost anyone could get lost in them. Gage has his smooth onyx black hair down to his shoulders with bangs swept to the side that fits well with his ivory skin. Both Kei and Gage had the same build, except Gage had an eight pack instead of a six pack. They'd been friends since middle school, when Kei and Gage got into a fight and of course Gage won with only a few scratches. But he had earned Kei's respect most certainly after that. Colette hits on him all the time but Gage just gives her sarcasm but he does care for her.

"Whatever you say," He shrugged at his best friend. His fault if he got in trouble again.

"Have you seen, Colette?" Kei softly asked, a bit worried about her. He hoped Gage would know since he was on time to class. Gage gave him this puzzled look. Doesn't Kei know where she is?

"What?" Kei glared at him. "Do you or don't you?" Kei growled at him. He literally _growled_ like a dog or something of the sort. It caused some of the other kids in class to look at him like what the fuck. Kei gave them a glare and they quickly turned away, as if suddenly interested in their schoolwork.

Kei then cleared his throat. He realized he had been acting like a dog lately and it annoyed him. But one problem at a time. He needed to figure out where Colette went. He hoped nothing bad had happened to her, considering her attractiveness. And she always seemed to hold a guys eye no matter where she went. So, Kei had a reason to be worried.

"She's home because her mom is going on a day trip with her dad and she won't be back until tomorrow." Gage gave him a curious look when Kei gave him a weird look. "She told you at least a few times."

When the hell did Colette tell him this? Or him, for that matter? Kei couldn't recall anything. Kei must have said his thoughts out loud though because Gage said, "she told you two days ago, yesterday and left you a text this morning."

Kei had his eyebrows burrow in confusion. How could he not remember any of this? He pulled out his iPhone 4 and saw a text from Colette saying exactly what Gage just told him. Kei felt guilt coil in stomach. He realized he hadn't been listening and hoped she didn't realize by the time he saw her tomorrow. Colette was a thin girl but she had the strength of a rhinoceros. Kei gulped, in fear for his life.

"Tch, you better hope that she won't kill you." Gage turned away from him and continued his drawings. Gage loved to draw but he never let anyone see his drawings. Kei never understood why. Kei is now hoping for his life. He did not want to die before he turned 18.

Kei imagined his tombstone now, _Here Lays Cross, Kei. Killed because he ignored his best friend, Colette. _He gulped once again. He normally wasn't scared of anything but Colette,well, that's a different story. He was scared of her and she knew it.

/

Before long, he was eating lunch with Gage outside under the shade of a tree. They were quietly munching away as Zero plopped down next to Kei. Zero pulled out his bento and quietly started eating. Kei enjoyed Zero's company; he could be much as an ass as he was and they got along just fine. They were both scary people and people feared them and Kei loved it. He also found Zero attractive but he would never hook up with the Level D. That'd be super weird.

"How come your pale-ass didn't wake me up this morning?" Kei glared at him before taking a bite into his sushi. Kei often avoided looking into Zero's eyes. He found his light lavender orbs very alluring.

"Hm? I had just got up when you left," Zero said before putting a delicious looking rice ball in his mouth.

Kei groaned, loudly. "You have to joking." Zero gave him a look.

"Do I look like I'm joking, Kei?"

"Zero, your such an ass."

"Oooh, it's not nice to talk about yourself like that."

"You little shit!"

"Guys, stop it." Gage rolled his eyes, annoyed. "Starting another stupid fight is something I don't want." Gage always hated when Kei and Zero fought. It was always over something stupid. He wondered what would happen if they actually fought over something. He smirked imagining them fight over a person they both liked.

"Whatever," the two mumbled out. Kei was eating some more when he wondered _where's that idiotic sister of mine?_ Kei knows Zero usually spends his time with Yuuki. So, where was she?

"If you're wondering, she's eating with Yori, today." Zero said aloud to mainly Kei.

"Psh, I wasn't wondering about that at all," Kei grumbled, lying through his teeth. He outwardly showed that he hated Yuuki, but secretly he does care for her. He just…couldn't let people know that little detail. It all started a few years ago actually. It was around the time Zero came into their lives.

_It was about a few months after Zero had come to live with them. Kei was 13 at the time, Zero senior by one and Yuuki's by two. The four of the, Kaien, Kei, Zero and Yuuki, were eating dinner rather quietly tonight. Kei had much on his mind that night at the time. He had wondered if he was gay or not because of his love for Name-chan. He knew he didn't like girls; he never looked at them twice. But guys, he would ogle at without meaning to, especially Kaname._

_His father tried his hand at conversation. "So, my darling dumplings, what have you all done today?"_

_"Wellllllllll, dad if you must know, we forced Zero to play Parcheesi with us after Colette came over…" Kei stayed quiet a moment, frowning. "Imouto cheated."_

_"Did not, Kei!" Yuuki called out to him._

_"Did, too," Kei shot back to her._

_"Did not!"_

_"Did, too!"_

_"I did not!"_

_"Ahhh whatever!" Kei laughed a bit as did Yuuki while Zero stayed quiet, eating his food. His father laughed a bit too but wished Zero would laugh too. The door bell rung and both Kei's and Yuuki's eyes lit up._

_"I've got it!" Yuuki called out before Kei could. Kei grumbled and crossed his arms as Yuuki ran to the door. Zero just watched his actions. Kei looked at Zero._

_"What? You got something to say, Snow White?_

_"Not really." Zero then took another bite of his 'food.'_

_Kei was fidgeting in his seat, excited to see him. Kei saw his father go a bit nervous and Kei couldn't help but wonder why. If only he knew about Zero's hatred about vampires at the time. Kaname walked in with Yuuki, who was grinning like an idiot. Kei could tell she was excited to introduce him to Zero. But Kei saw Zero grab a fork out of the corner of his eye and glare at Kaname._

_Zero stabbed Kaname in the hand with the fork. Kei and Yuuki gasped, a bit shocked. "Kaname!" Yuuki cried out._

_"Disgusting pureblood," Zero growled out with such a menacing glare. Kaname just pulled out the fork, as if it were nothing._

_"What a worthless attempt," Kaname sighed._

_"Kei, sweetheart, take Zero to his room please." Kaien immediately told him as Kei frowned. He wanted to stay with Kaname. But Kei knew he had to do it. Why must things be so difficult? Kei grabbed Zero's wrist as he saw Yuuki fuss over Kaname's wound. He glared at her as they walked away. He heard her giggle a bit and Kei felt a bit jealous over it. And besides, she was what Kaname wanted._

_Kei dragged him into Zero's room and closed the door. The two looked at each other for a few minutes. Kei sat on the floor, sitting up against the door while Zero sat down on his bed. Zero could see Kei was in some sort of pain but he wasn't sure there was anything he could do for him. Kei was pissed off now,_

_He could hear her fawning over him and him over _her. _He thought of all the times about the affection he showed her and mainly her. He finally realized as tears came to the corners of Kei's golden orbs. He'll never have his affections. He'll always love him but Kaname will never love him back. Kei had decided then and there, he will hate the one who has his love and affection. So Yuuki will now be the one he will despise, because Kaname loves her; not him._

_Kei hid his face in his knees and silently cried. He felt a body sit next to him and arm around his shoulder. Kei laid his head against Zero's shoulder and just let the tears flow. Zero didn't ask why he was crying, though he desperately wanted to know; he just let him be. And Kei liked it just that way, he didn't feel comfortable with his feelings yet._

_After a while, Kaname left, knowing he wasn't going to see Kei today. Kaname was a bit ad thst he didn't get to talk with him. But did smell his salty tears in the air and wondered why he had cried. Yuuki then walked to Zero's door and knocked on it. "Kei? Zero?"_

_"Go away, I don't want you to touch me with the hands that touched him." Zero called through the door, still holding on to Kei._

_"But—"_

_"He said to go, Yuuki!" Kei growled out, angry as he wiped his tears. Zero's eyes widened a moment. He had never heard Kei give Yuuki such a tone before. It was new to him and to her. Yuuki frowned and they heard her footsteps quickly disappear. Kei had then glared at the floor. He didn't want to talk. Good. Neither did Zero._

"—ei! Kei!" Zero smacked Kei's shoulder, bringing him back to reality.

"What, Snow White?"

"It's time for class," Gage told him before Zero could. Gage then stood up, throwing his bag over his shoulder.

"Tch, I don't care." Kei rolled his eyes at them. It was just class. Be sides he was going to the stables with Zero anyway.

"Fine, but don't blame me if Nanaki-sensei goes looking for you." Gage said as he walked off. Sometimes, Kei could be a pain in the ass.

"Come onnnnnn, let's go nap in the stables." Kei yawned again for the ten millionth time today.

"Sounds like a plan."

/

"Hey, get back! Get back!" Kei growled out to the stupid girls. Him and Yuuki were working hard to keep these stupid fan girls in line. He found them extremely annoying. "Don't make me kill you!" Kei hissed out, frightening half of the Day class girls.

"Let the Night class pass," Zero told them using his scary glare. The rest of the girls gulped and stayed out of the walkway.

"Alright, good. Let's keep it this way so the Night class can pass," Yuuki told to all the girls.

"Yuuki, you just want them to yourself!"

"Yeah, share with us!" Another girl called out.

"Uhh…that's not it at all…" Yuuki sweatdropped.

Kei rolled his eyes. Yuuki can be annoying at times. The gates opened and Kei felt his heart skip a beat. He looked back at all the Night class members, searching for auburn eyes. He finally got a hold of the men who held those eyes. He smiled softly at Kei, who blushed and immediately looked away. He heard Aidou make his usual bangs and love arrows. How Aidou extremely annoyed him at times. He could never fathom on how he was a genius. He wished he would just shut up. He gave a nod to Akatsuki as Akatsuki gave him one back.

He liked Akatsuki. Akatsuki he got along very well with. They have even spent some time together and such. Takuma, he was okay with; he just wouldn't spend too much time with him. And Shiki was well, he found him hot. He loved being around Shiki, too. But Shiki and Takuma were dating, so he knew better then to ogle him. But he often ogled Akatsuki and he didn't seem to mind the attention.

The other Night class members walked on by as Kei tried keeping the Day class girls back. "Hey! Stupid girls—stay the fuck back, dammit!" Golden eyes glowered at them as they gulped. Then Aidou made a love arrow and the girls ignored Kei, by running over him to get to Aidou. Kei was now even more annoyed and a bit pissed off, now. He sat up, dusting off himself and then stood up. Kei went to fixing his side ponytail.

"Kei, are you alright?" A musical voice mused that made Kei's heart skip a beat. He looked to see Kuran, Kaname. A vampire. A pureblood. The one man Kei is desperately in love with. Also, Kaname was someone he couldn't have. They were from two different worlds, and they could never be together.

"K-Kaname-sama!" Kei's cheeks flushed to a scarlet. "I'm f-fine." Kaname brushed some hair out of Kei's eyes, then his hand landed on his cheek. Auburn eyes stared at Kei's face, as if he was studying him. Kei could feel his heart beating, and his legs felt like jelly. He didn't know how he was still standing.

"Hm, if you're so sure." Kaname mumbled softly.

"Wh-why are you, um, looking at me so intently?" Kei liked the attention Kaname was giving him, very much.

"I was just thinking on how much you've grown up over the years," Kaname said sweetly to the boy. Kei's heart beat quickened and he knew Kaname could hear it. Kei felt like he was going to topple over but he still stayed upright.

Kei gulped. "I-I'm going to be 18 soon," Kei stuttered out. "So, y-yeah I guess I am older and stuff."

"That's right, "Kaname mused,"your birthday is coming up in a few weeks."

"Kuran," Zero called out before Kei could reply. He thanked Zero somewhat in his mind, worried he was going to say something foolish. They both turned to him and Kei immediately took a step back.

"Yes, Kiryuu?"

"On your way," Zero coolly told the pureblood. God, how he hated that pureblood bastard.

"Of course, "Kaname nodded to the prefect and then looked at Kei. "Try not to overwork yourself." Kaname walked on, only to stop and smile at Yuuki. Kei felt all the butterflies from his stomach disappear. He felt bitter jealousy and anger replace all the happiness he was just enjoying. He really hated her sometimes. She _always _got his attention. Kei glared with such hatred towards her. He wondered what it'd be like to rip out her heart and shove it down her throat.

Zero put a hand on Kei's shoulder, squeezing it lightly. "Calm down, Kei." Zero softly told him. "You act on the anger, you get into trouble. Let it go."

Kei looked between a giggling Yuuki to a serious Zero. Kei couldn't decide what to do. Zero squeezed his shoulder again. Kei sighed and looked at Zero. He knew Zero would win in the end. "Whatever," he smacked away Zero's hand. "I got to go; my dad wants to see me."

/

Kei walked into the Headmasters office, with his hands in his pockets. His father's eyes lit up with delight as he saw Kei. Kei rolled his eyes. He thought his dad was too damn happy. Kei was glad he was nothing like his father, he probably would kill himself if he was. "You called for me, old man?"

"Ah yes, I just wanted to know how my baby boy was doing!" his father exclaimed with a grin. Kei sweatdropped. He always wanted to see him for stupid crap these days. Last week, his dad had called him to only ask if Kei was jogging or not. Kei groaned, completely annoyed at the time and replied does it really matter. His father then whined like a little girl until he caved telling him at least 5 or six times a day. Kaien smiled and said okay good to know bye my boy!

Kei thought his father was crazy.

"Dad, I'm fine as you can see," Kei rolled his eyes again. "You make it seem like I have something wrong with me."

"Oh, no! Of course not, Kei." Kaien waved his hand. "I just don't want my baby boy getting sick!"

"Do I look like I'm getting sick?"

"Well…no."

"Okay then," Kei said as he rubbed his temples. He hoped his dad wouldn't give him a headache. "Dad, I have to go. I have to make sure the schools safe."

"Alright, my darling baby boy!" he went to go hug Kei but Kei took a step back and his dad fell flat on his face. Kei chuckled, finding his dads pain funny, he always found it funny. "Huh?"

"Bye, dad." Kei jumped out the window, without hearing his fathers reply. Nor did he honestly care. He ran a hand through his bangs. Kei felt like today was going to be a long night.

/

Kei had already walked the damn perimeter 15 times, 6 times past Zero and twice by Yuuki. Kei was now in fact bored. Colette was usually there to keep him entertained but obviously she can't. Kei groaned and wished he was in bed so he co—_rrrrrraaaaaaahhhhhh!_ Kei realized that was his stomach growling. Apparently, he was hungry—again.

He has been eating like a pig lately. He had already eaten an hour ago. He couldn't understand why he has been eating so much. Kei didn't eat a lot before. So why was he eating like a cow?

Kei grumbled and dug in his pocket for his mini bag of potato chips. He opened the bag and put some chips in his mouth and frowned, chewing it. He wanted a steak. What Kei wouldn't do for a juicy, rare steak right now. Mmmm, just the thought of it made Kei's mouth water. He hoped he could find Zero again so he could make him that delicious steak.

Kei felt all the more hungry, now. He decided to go to his fathers house on the school property. Zero or not, he was going to have his steak. No one was going to be home for a little while he thought so why not eat something. Kei walked inside the old house and went into the kitchen. He went to the fridge and pulled out a mouthwatering steak. Kei set it down on the counter and stared at it.

Kei had no fucking clue what to do with it. He never bothered to learn how to cook. His stomach growled and Kei glared at the wall. Why didn't he learn? He decided that one of these days; he was going to make Zero teach him how to cook.

"Kei?" A gruff voice questioned. Kei looked over his shoulder to see Touga. Kei liked Touga a lot. He found him to be a badass kind of guy. But what was he doing back already?

"Touga, I thought you had a summons?"

"I finished a while ago and just came home soon afterward." He saw how hungry Kei looked and saw the steak on the counter. Touga sighed and wondered when this whole ordeal was going to be over. "I'll cook that for you if you want."

"Hell yeah I want you to cook that for me!" Kei grinned that looked similarly to his usual smirk. He was glad his fathers boyfriend was home. he watched Touga walk over to the stove and turned it on. Touga grabbed seasonings and such, and started cooking.

"How do you want it?"

"Rare."

"Rare, huh?"

"Yeah," Kei quickly nodded, mouth practically watering at the smell. Touga shrugged and cooked the steak for a bit longer. He then dropped it on a plate.

"Eat up."

Kei grabbed it with is hands, obviously not thinking about it, and immediately dropped it on the counter. Kei called out in pain. Kei was like why did I do that!? He started blowing on his red hands.

"Its hot, you moron." Touga smirked and chuckled a bit, earning a glare from Kei.

"Shut the hell up, Touga." Kei grumbled out, pissed off. He ran his hands under the running water, lessening the pains of the slight burn. _I can't believe I did that, _Kei thought to himself. Touga left the room, chuckling. "Stupid shaggy-haired bastard," Kei growled out. He looked at the food again, and hunger overcame him. Kei devoured the steak as if it he hadn't eaten in weeks.

Kei washed his face and hands in the sink of the meat juice. He walked out of the kitchen, only to bump into Zero. "Zero, what the hell?"

"Well, their back in the dorms and all so I'm going to bed," Zero yawned and started to walk up the steps. He stopped on the steps midway. "Hey."

Kei looked at him. "What?"

"Is Gage sleeping over tomorrow?"

"Yeah? It _is_ a Saturday, Zero." Kei mused, "The day before Sunday."

"Don't be a smartass," Zero walked on up with Kei chuckling. Kei thought he should hit the hay, too. He started to walk on up only to be stopped by someone knocking at the doors. Kei groaned. Who the hell would be knocking at the door at this hour? Kei growled lowly and went to the door. He opened it and said, "What?!"

He then saw who it was and immediately regretted his attitude. Kaname. "O-oh, I'm sorry, Kaname-sama," he mumbled, embarrassed. He was kind of surprised he was here, honestly.

"Kei, I believe this belongs to you." Kaname reached in his pocket and pulled out Kei's iPhone. Kei's eyes widend. When the hell did he lose that?!

"Oh, uh, thanks !" Kei quickly took it, enjoying the five seconds their hands brushed against each other.

"Your welcome, " Kaname softly smiled at him. "Try to be more careful with your things.

"Right…"Kei nodded to him. The Pureblood had such an effect on him. He loved it. Kaname reached over and ran a hand through his side ponytail. Kei gulped.

"Don't ever cut your hair, Kei." Kaname looked him in the eyes. "Promise me that."

"O-okay, " then Kei quickly added, "I promise, Kaname-sama."

"Good," Kaname somewhat nodded to Kei. "I'll see you tomorrow." Kaname kissed Kei's forehead, making his heart flutter. "Good night, Kei." And with Kaname walked away.

"Right, see you!" Kei called out to Kanames retreating figure. Kei stood there until he couldn't see him anymore. God, that man must have been sculpted angels. Kei ran a hand through his side ponytail and smiled to himself. Kaname liked his hair long!

Kei closed the front door, feeling a bit giddy. He walked up the stairs, a skip in his step. He walked past Touga, wishing him a good night.

Touga raised a brow in confusion. What the hell is up with Kei? He was definitely out of a character. Touga would have wondered more but his lover was waiting for him.

Kei walked into his room and closed the door, actually giggling a bit to himself. He then cleared his throat and pulled out the hair, letting his hair loose. His hair flowed down to his butt. He changed out of his school uniform into nothing but his black boxer briefs. He scratched his head and put his phone to charge.

Kei then felt something boring into his back. As if he was being…watched. He hated that feeling. It happened to him a lot when he was younger but had stopped a while back…what was going on? He glared at the black wall of his room. He went to the window and looked out to see absolutely nothing.

Kei frowned, thinking it was all in his head. Kei turned but out of the corner of his eye, he saw glowing electric blue eyes in the darkness. Kei blinked his golden eyes and quickly opened the window but…the culprit was gone. Was all of this a part of his imagination? "No, I know what I saw," he told himself softly.

Knowing his mind didn't play tricks on him, he closed the window. And the curtains. Kei hoped he would get some sleep tonight. He didn't want to think about it anymore…despite the fact he felt those eyes to be familiar. He couldn't fathom as to why. Kei then climbed into bed, hoping to fall asleep soon and dream dreams of Kaname, where the

* * *

**Well hope you guys liked it! Feedback is appreciated ! :D**


End file.
